Juste un souvenir de toi
by Rosabella01
Summary: Os concours sexbirthday lovelemon Résumé: Bella et Edward, une rencontre, une histoire, un souvenir...


**Juste un souvenir de toi**

**Salut me revoici avec un os écrit pour le concours sexbirthday sur lovelemon**

**j'espère que cet os vous plaira^^**

**_Je tiens à Remercier Ptiteaurel pour sa correction ^^_**

**_Résumé: Bella et Edward, une rencontre, une histoire, un souvenir..._**

POV BELLA

Mon ange, ma vie, mon âme ! Voilà ce que représentait l'être couché à mes côtés en ce matin. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer une personne comme je l'aime.  
En dix ans mon amour pour lui n'a jamais faiblit. En ce jour du quinze novembre date si précieuse à mon cœur, je ne pouvais que penser à LUI, LUI sans qui toutes ces merveilleuses choses ne me seraient jamais arrivées. En cette date anniversaire, je ne pouvais que repenser à notre passé, à Lui et à moi…

Je n'avais que dix neuf ans lorsque je fis sa connaissance. Je venais d'entrer à Harvard section économie et gestion, je ne connaissais personne. Ma seule amie Rosalie m'avait laissée, préférant suivre son âme sœur Emmet à Columbia, Je ne lui ai jamais reproché, après tout elle avait bien le droit de vivre son amour.  
Ce fut en cette rentrée que mon regard croisa pour la première fois le sien. Je me rappelle encore l'effet que cet océan émeraude eu sur moi. Je ne pus bouger sur l'instant, plus rien n'existait autour de moi si ce n'était lui, lui si beau ,si grand. On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. De son côté lui aussi semblait subir cette étrange connexion, jamais je n'avais vécu cela. Toutefois, notre moment cessa à cause de l'intervention d'un âne; oui un âne qui crut que de balancer des bombes à l'eau sur les premières années était drôle.  
Mon ange fut auprès de moi avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, il prit les balles dans les mains de l'âne et les lui balança, nombre de première année se mirent à rire moi y compris, si bien que j'en avais mal aux **zygomatiques**.  
Mon chevalier servant venait de réaliser son premier sauvetage, le premier d'une longue liste.  
IL se tourna vers moi après avoir réglé son compte à l'âne, dont j'appris quelque mois plus tard que son père s'était fait faire **une vasectomie** pour ne pas avoir d'autre enfant aussi con que son fils,. Personnellement, j'aurais eu honte à la place de Mike Newton, mais lui visiblement ne trouvait que des avantages à cette situation.  
Revenons au plus important, mon ange, mon sauveteur se tourna vers moi et encra ses divines prunelles dans les miennes. Nous nous regardions ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité. Je n'avais pas envie de détourner le regard, puis sans que je ne m'y attende, il pris ma main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. un léger frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Après cela il se détourna de moi et s'en alla. Moi je restais là , me demandant si tout ce qui venait d'arriver était réel ou si ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour de mon cerveau illuminé.  
Le soir dans ma chambre d'étudiante, je me remémorais la journée, en particulier l'instant où je l'avais vu, Qui était-il ? Etudiait-il ici ? vivait-il sur le campus ? Le reverrais-je un jour ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.  
Chaque jour, je passais dans le couloir où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, espérant le voir une nouvelle fois mais rien. Un mois était passé depuis mon installation et je ne l'avais jamais revu.  
Un samedi soir, j'acceptais d'accompagner Victoria , une de mes camarades de classe, à l'inauguration d'une nouvelle boîte de nuit le **« Plumeau »**, drôle de nom pour une boîte, me direz vous ! Cela dit se fut au Plumeau que mon rêve se réalisa. Je le vis, encore plus beau que la dernière fois. Il était vêtu d'un jean Diesel noir, d'une paire de Converse, portait un tee-shirt blanc avec une veste en cuir par-dessus. Il arborait cette magnifique coupe coiffé-décoiffé si sexy et une barbe de deux jours lui donnant un petit côté négligé qui le rendait encore plus craquant. Comme s'il avait sentit mon regard se poser sur lui, il détourna le regard de son interlocuteur, un grand blond plutôt mignon pour le poser sur moi.  
Le même phénomène que la première fois se produisit, nos regards étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre et ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher, Guidée par je ne sais quelle pulsion, mes jambes me conduisirent jusqu'à mon bel adonis. Je me rendis compte que nous avions tout deux parcourus chacun la moitié du chemin sans nous lâcher du regard.  
Mon bel Apollon me fit signe de le suivre, je le suivis donc sans réfléchir. Il nous conduisit alors dans un coin un peu plus reculé où le son était moins puissant. Nous pénétrâmes dans une salle où était disposé un buffet**gargantuesque,** même ce cher Emmet aurait été effrayé par une telle profusion de denrée alimentaire.  
Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Adonis en personne, il prit ma main à nouveau et la baisa comme la première fois en encrant à nouveau son regard au mien.

- Suis-je entrain de rêver ? demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.  
- J'ose espérer que non !  
- Sais tu comme ces dernières semaines j'ai espéré te revoir !  
- Moi aussi, mais pourquoi être parti aussi vite la dernière fois ?  
- Rendez-vous urgent !  
- Je vois, es tu étudiant ? Il me sourit.  
- Hélas non, le jour de notre rencontre, je ramenais juste quelque chose à mon meilleur ami. Je suis l'actuel gérant de cette boîte ! me dit-il.  
- Waouh Mais tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour ça, non ? Il sourit encore, un magnifique sourire en coin. Je sentis mon cœur battre si vite. Cela me surpris.  
- En effet, je suis jeune mais j'ai tous mes diplômes. On va dire que j'avais un peu plus d'avance que les autres jeunes de mon âge ! Mais laissons ces détails futiles pour après. Vais-je avoir l'immense privilège de connaître ton nom ? Ce détail me rend fou, depuis notre première rencontre ! souffla –t-il de son merveilleux ténor .  
- B-Bella, enfin Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella ! béguaillais-je.  
- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance douce Bella. Je me présente, Edward Cullen pour te servir ! dit –il en faisant une révérence. Je rougis lorsqu'il releva la tête fixant encore ses prunelles dans les miennes. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de lire en lui et qu'il pouvait en faire de même.  
- Bella, dit-il de sa voix suave, pourrais-je savoir ce qui amène une si douce créature telle que toi dans ce lieu ?  
- Je te demande pardon ? dis-je un peu perdue. Il me sourit encore faisant s'envoler les papillons dans mon ventre.  
- Je désirais savoir pourquoi tu te trouvais ici « au Plumeau » ?  
- Oh, j'accompagne une camarade de classe, elle s'appelle Victoria. Habituellement, je ne vais pas en boîte mais elle a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu refuser. D'ailleurs, elle doit sûrement me chercher, je devrais sûrement y aller !  
- Victoria ? la grande Rousse qui se trouvait à tes côtés en entrant ?  
- Oui c'est bien elle !  
- Ne t'en fait pas, mon ami James doit sûrement lui tenir compagnie à l'heure actuelle, Il l'a remarquée dès votre entrée, comme moi je t'ai remarquée ! dit-il en me prenant la main et en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, cela faisait des jours et des jours que je rêvais de cet homme et lorsqu'il se trouvait juste en face de moi, je paniquais, C'était bien mon genre tiens.  
Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par Edward qui venait de poser ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Jamais un baiser aussi chaste que celui-ci ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, Je m'étais laissée aller dans ses bras savourant le contact de nos lèvres. Edward bougeait ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infinie douceur, déclenchant en moi une myriade de frisson. Son baiser était si doux si sensuel, J'en oubliais même où j'étais. Il pris à un moment ma lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres, puis se mit à la suçoter. Ce fut à ce moment là que mes jambes décidèrent de me lâcher. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à rencontrer le sol, je me retrouvais pressée contre le torse de mon adonis.

- Bella, ça va ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Bella réponds moi, je t'en prie ! Je ne pouvais rien dire encore sous le choc suite à ce divin baiser.  
- Bella, Bella ? que se passe-t-il ?

Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, Edward me souleva et me porta telle une jeune mariée vers une pièce, une salle de bain pour être précise.  
Il se mit à farfouiller dans les placards d'une main, avec moi toujours dans ses bras, Il fit tomber divers objets, dont une boite de**coton tiges** qui s'éparpilla au sol, puis il s'arrêta brandissant une fiole, qu'il ouvrit et me la mit sous le nez. L'odeur que dégageait cette fiole était infecte, ce qui me remit instantanément les idées en place.

- Purée, éloigne vite cette puanteur de moi ! criais-je, ce qui visiblement l'amusa grandement.  
- Ravi d'entendre à nouveau ta douce voix ma Bella ! dit-il en affichant un sourire en coin des plus sexy, ce qui me fit rougir.  
- J'adore voir tes joues se colorer de cette magnifique teinte rosée, cela te donne une petit côté innocent à croquer !

A ce moment là , si mes joues étaient roses auparavant, elles durent virer au rouge vif , ce qui amusa vraiment Edward.  
Après ce moment dans la salle de bain, Edward et moi restâmes un long moment à discuter dans son bureau, J'en appris beaucoup sur lui: entre autre qu'il était fils unique comme moi, qu'il était diplômé d'Harvard, qu'il était sorti major de sa promotion, qu'il adorait le piano, que malgré le fait qu'il gère une boite de nuit qu'il était très croyant et qu'il savait qu'il finirait par vendre sa boite pour faire quelque chose de mieux et en accord avec ses convictions religieuses. Il m'avait parlé de son rêve de fonder une école de musique, de son envie de parcourir le monde. De mon côté je lui avais parlé de mon désir de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, de faire de celle-ci une grande firme multinationale, Je lui avais parlé également de ma passion pour le tricot, Il en avait rit mais m'avait fait promettre de lui tricoter un pull.  
Depuis nos retrouvailles au Plumeau, Edward et moi, nous étions beaucoup rapproché. Mon amour pour lui grandissait de jour en jour, Je l'aimais autant que lui m'aimait.  
Je me rappelle encore de notre première fois, Edward nous avait emmené dans un châlet appartenant à sa famille, Il faisait vraiment froid ce jour là, Nous avions donc allumé le feu, avions ouvert le clic-clac et nous étions réfugiés sous une grosse couette. Nous profitions de cet espace restreint pour nous frotter honteusement l'un à l'autre. Edward s'était emparé de mes lèvres avec cette infinie douceur qui le caractérisait, puis toujours aussi tendrement avait demandé l'accès à ma langue, que je lui avais sans mal autorisé .  
Tout en continuant son doux baiser, Edward entreprit de m'enlever mon pull glissant ses long doigts sous ce dernier, créant une myriade de frisson due à son toucher. Une fois mon pull enlevé, je m'attaquais au sien. Puis nos vêtement s'envolèrent un à un jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux nus comme à notre naissance.  
Edward me fit m'allonger et se mit au dessus de moi, j'avais beau pris l'habitude de le voir torse nu, son magnifique corps avait toujours un effet bœuf sur moi.  
Edward fit glisser un doigt partant de mes lèvres, glissant sur mon cou, descendant entre mes seins, puis vers mon nombril, jusqu'à ma féminité, « Magnifique » susurra t'il à mon oreille, me faisant frémir. Il déposa alors une pluie de baiser suivant le même tracé que précédemment? Arrivé à ma féminité, il passa un coup de langue lentement ,de façon à bien me torturer, sur ma fente. « Tu es si mouillée ma douce, ton suc est divin , amour », Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il introduisit un doigt en moi me faisant me cambrer. Il se mit à me pomper tout en continuant à me lécher, Jamais je n'avais connu de telles sensations. J'agrippais alors sa magnifique chevelure, coinçais sa tête entre mes jambes. Je sentais que bientôt la délivrance serait là, je n'en pouvais plus, Edward maniait l'art du cunnilingus comme un pro. Au moment où il enfonça un troisième doigt en moi ,tout en mordillant mon clitoris, je lâchais prise et jouissais en hurlant son nom. Je voyais des milliers d'étoiles autour de moi.  
Lorsque je descendis du septième ciel, Edward me regardait avec son divin sourire en coin scotché à son doux visage.  
« Tu es encore plus belle au moment de la jouissance ,mon ange », Je me relevais et le fit basculer afin de me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je me mis à l'embrasser sous son oreille (zone très sensible qui le faisait ronronner comme un chat), puis je descendis dans son cou, puis au niveau de son torse où je léchais ses tétons, puis son nombril qui subit le même traitement que ses tétons. Au moment ou j'aillais m'occuper de son imposant pénis (je m'en léchais d'ailleurs les lèvres), il nous retourna se retrouvant à nouveau au dessus de moi.  
« Tu me réserveras cette gâterie pour plus tard, pour l'instant je ne veux qu'une chose, ne faire qu'un avec toi, la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde ».  
A ce moment , il me pénétra lentement, me laissant le temps de m'adapter à sa grosseur . Lorsqu'il arriva au fond de mon vagin, nous poussâmes tous deux un râle de bien être. Il resta une minute sans bouger, puis commença à bouger les hanches. La sensation de l'avoir en moi était encore meilleure que d'avoir sa langue en moi. Les poussées d'Edward devenaient de plus en plus fortes, me faisant gémir encore et encore. Il passa ses mains entre nos deux corps « viens pour moi ma douce, je n'en peux plus, viens pour moi », A ces mots, je me laissais aller et explosais littéralement de bonheur en même temps qu'Edward, lui hurlant mon nom et moi hurlant le sien. Après ce doux moment de volupté, Edward se retira, me prit dans ses bras, me dit encore combien il m'aimait.  
Le lendemain, je me réveillais plus heureuse que jamais, Je me retournais espérant me blottir contre le torse chaud de mon amour, mais je n'y trouvais qu'une place vide et froide avec en son centre une lettre, Une lettre de mon Edward me prévenant qu'il allait à la boulangerie nous chercher des viennoiseries, qu'il serait vite de retour, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'il serait vite de retour , qu'il avait une chose importante à me demander et qu'il m'aimait.  
Cela dit malgré les heures et les minutes d'attentes, il ne revint jamais. En ce Dimanche 16 Novembre 2000, je venais de perdre mon ange, mon âme sœur, l'homme sans qui je n'étais plus rien, des suites d'un accident de voiture.  
Le moment de ses obsèques fut l'épreuve la plus dure que j'ai connu dans ma vie, si bien que j'avais cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.  
Ce fut en ce 15 décembre 2000 que ma raison de vivre m'apparue, je revenais d'une de mes visites à Edward, lorsque je m'effondrais au beau milieu du chemin menant à l'église. Je fus conduite à l'hôpital, où on m'appris une merveilleuse nouvelle :j'étais enceinte d'un mois très exactement, de mon fils. Edward Anthony Cullen Junior allait naître de notre seule et unique nuit d'amour.

Aujourd'hui mon petit homme a dix ans, mais je ne peux m'empêcher en cette date du 15 Novembre , où il fut conçut, de ressentir une certaine nostalgie, car bien qu'Edward soit mort, une partie de lui vivra toujours en moi et avec moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse le rejoindre de l'autre coté.

Fin

Alors verdict?


End file.
